Velvet Von Black
Velvet Von Black is the secondary antagonist of the 2009 animated film The Haunted World of El Superbeasto. She was voiced by Rosario Dawson. History Velvet Von Black appears to be a lovely but licentious velvet-eyed brunette exotic dancer at the Haunted Palace distinguished by having the mark of the beast branded upon the right glute of her naturally big but inflatable buttocks, as well as having naturally big but inflatable bosoms. She earned the attention of Dr. Satan, who immediately wanted Von Black as his bride and ordered Otto the gorilla to kidnap her. Otto disliked the mission and hated Von Black even more because of her persona. Velvet also did not realize that by agreeing to marry Dr. Satan, she would then be giving him the key to ultimate power when once their marriage is complete, he would be a powerful and muscular version of Dr. Satan possessing all the powers of hell and rule the world. After the wedding ceremony, Satan transformed into a literal Satan and began tearing apart the neighborhood surrounding Monsterland. During that, an angry Velvet met Suzi X and they engage in a cat-fight with her. She was close to victory, but Suzi narrowly defeated her, puncturing one of her breasts. Very soon, Satan stepped on Velvet with a cloven hoof and almost crushed her, not realizing that by doing so, he negated the effect that gave him his power. Velvet survived the incident and was is being served by Otto the gorilla will shes injured but she instead turns his bolt leading to the two engaging in a one-night stand of bestiality. Personality Velvet Von Black has a gratuitous persona to every female she meets, along with having a "hood-rat" persona to every male she meets. She is also a hostile gold-digger which evidently shows that Dr. Satan asked her was she ready in the bathroom before their wedding, to which she replies with hostility, and only marrying him for his extreme wealth, instead of her "love" for him, to which all weddings should be based off of. Despite her unfavorable personality and her job as a stripper, Velvet is a very disobedient and uncooperative exhibitionist, as shown when walking down the aisle with Otto to give her away in her wedding dress, an old man tells her to show him her breasts, Otto quickly protested that she keep them contained, to which Velvet angrily replied "You ain't the boss of me.". Not only does she disobey his wish, she quickly retaliates by flashing her jiggling breasts to him regardless with no hesitation, much to to the old man's excitement, and to Otto's dismay. Von Black speaks with poor grammar under a Southern-American accent. Powers and Abilities *'Body Manipulation/Breast and Backside Inflation': Velvet Von Black has the power to manipulate any part of her body. She does so by blowing into her thumb, particularly expanding her large breasts from natural cup size M (for Miss) to a macromastic cup size V (for Von Black) as well as her equal sized posterior to increase in size at any time she pleases. She uses this power to entrance El Superbeasto as he watches her striptease in a bar. However, when she tried to crush Suzi X with one of her inflated breasts, Suzi X punctured the breast and hurt her badly, defeating her. Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Extravagant Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fighters Category:Love Rivals Category:Arrogant Category:Wealthy Category:Greedy Category:Perverts Category:Golddiggers Category:Horror Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:In Love Category:Neutral Evil